Holding Hands
by ShadedPhoenix
Summary: James Potter has changed. He was not annoying anymore. His dark messy hair and beautiful eyes makes her feel something.. She doesn't want to believe she is falling for him...was she? Read and Review! One-shot!


**Hey! I am back after a long break! Here is another story James and Lily! Read and Review! I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

**Holding Hands**

"Alice!Marlene! Marlene!" I called out.

"What?!" shouted Marlene from her bed. I couldn't believe Marlene and Alice were not awake when it was... FOUR in the morning...? I was amazed myself.

"I am trying to sleep" said Alice and literally started snoring. I realised that I was just too early. So I started walking back to the Heads Common Room. I had this really serious matter to tell them and they were asleep? Well maybe I am just being so stupid to wake them this early! I didnt get any sleep.

It's been two months since I started being Head Girl along with James Potter as Head Boy and I just cant believe that something is happening to me. Marlene had said that it's because I like Potter. Where did she even guess that one from? Alice says I have always liked him but never admits it to myself. Well... to say, my friends are my best buddies except for this stupidity.

As I think about it, realization dawns upon me. Potter hasnt asked me out this year which is making him less annoying. All these years we had only made conversations while hexing each other or when I was turning him down. But this year, we havent hexed each other and Merlin knows why! True that James Potter has changed alot from being the arrogant, spoilt marauder to a trustworthy understanding and caring friend. But...was it something more?

No! Lily Evans cannot be in love with James Potter. Wait a minute, where did that **'love'** come from? I was merely thinking about an attraction. Merlin's beard! this is getting out of my hands. I need to see Alice and Marlene. I looked at the clock it was just 4.05 am so I opened the Heads Common room door and entered.

* * *

Potter was sleeping in his room. I don't know why but I opened his door and walked in to see him sleeping peacefully, his spectacles on the bedside and his black hair as messy as ever. He looked ...handsome. I froze. I, Lily Evans was thinking him, James Potter w as handsome! I chuckled to myself, looking at his peaceful face.

"Where have you hidden your mischief Mr. Potter?I see none on your sleeping face!" I said and walked back to my room.

Alice and Marlene were sitting opposite to me as I spoke to them in the Great Hall.

"So it's just that he is acting so strange these days!" I shrugged. Marlene suppressed a laugh.

"God Lils, its you who is acting strange these days...you are falling for him!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are.."

"No..its...just...no.."

"Lily, why are you worried if he is acting strange? Why do you always tell us about what he said what he did like Potter this, Potter that...and you have even started addressing him as James in our conversations...So?" Marlene paused a question at me.

Alice raised her eyebrows as if to say Marlene had a point. I propped my head in my hands and sit there.

"Ooooh. What happened Lilykins?" asked someone and I turned to see Black. Ah! The last person I wanted to see at this moment.

"Sirius Black, you stay out of this!" said Marlene and even I was startled. I looked at Sirius. He was having an eyelock with her and Marlene broke away feeling uncomfortable.

"O...k...a...y...Miss. I really do like your courage to stand against The Mighty Sirius Black!" he patted her shoulder and walked away grinning. Marlene sat there paralysed. I looked at Alice. Now this was interesting. We all knew Marlene had been crushing on Sirius Black since God knows how long. I smiled at Alice.

"You know Marlene...you should just go and tell him" I smirked.

"Now look who is saying that!" We all laughed.

I saw James Potter come towards us with the other marauders and sit down. Remus smiled at me and Sirius Black winked at Marlene. I saw her blushing. He grinned at that. James was watching all this amazingly , not failing to smile at me and gaze ito my eyes. His chocolate brown eyes looked so deep, **I could drown myself in the warmth of it melt in it**. Alice fake coughed to interrupt us and I grabbed my bag and headed out before anyone could see that my face matched the color of my hair. Alice followed me.

"I think you have a point" I said. Alice raised her eyebrows. She looked ute when she did that.

"You know..I think...maybe I like him..."

"Oh no, you love him!" she stated.

"Well...I dont know..." I rushed to Charms class smiling.

* * *

I did not see Marlene in class today. I was about to knock at his door when James opened it and I accidently was about to knock on him.

"Hey, Lily were you trying to..."

"Yes, what a timing!" I smiled. He smiled too...Merlin! That gorgeous smile and that ruffling hair habit added to the increase in the number of butterfiles in my stomach. I smiled sheepishly. He looked amused.

"Shall we go now?"He asked me. I smiled. He might be thinking I am sick or something...I dont usually smile at him like that.

As we walked, our hands brushed and I really wished he would hold my hand but he didnt. I knew he wanted to. He kept looking at our hands. A smile crept up my lips. He has changed a lot. He was always trying to make me feel comfortable these days...I just love going for the rounds with him..

"James..." I called his name. He must have been startled by this . He looked at me and I tried not to look at his beautiful eyes. He ruffled his hair. Well I had nothing to tell him...and I definitely wasn't going to tell him that I like him. Then a cold breeze came in chilling me and I blurted out "I am feeling cold"

I could see concern in his voice as he asked "Should we go back and take your scarf?" I shook my head and walked closer to him silently. When we reached the corner , I slipped my hand into his. I did not look at him. Neither did he. He just held my hand firmly. It felt so good. So right. I felt safe and secure. He was warm...I was engrossed in him completely until I was stopped at the sight of Marlene and Sirius Black holding hands. She was leaning on to him. Sirius Black could actually do that? I thought he was only good at snogging random girls! My jaws were touching the ground and I heard James say "let's go the other way!" and he left my hand. I felt bad. Tension was rising between us. I wanted him to hold my hand but I wasnt going to slip it in his again. He wasnt doing it either. We both sat on a bench watching the sky. It was starry.

"Beautiful" I said.

"Beautiful" I realised he was looking at me. I tried my best not to seem affected. But of course I was!

"Ummm...James?" I mumbled.

"You know its really good to hear you call me James!...I have waited a long time to hear this" he looks at the sky. Is it me or is it him? I think he is getting more and more handsome with every passing minute. Or is it just my head playing pranks on me?

I decided to show him something. Well, it was way better than telling him and humiliating myself.

"Expecto Patronum!" I said and silver light came out from my wand. His eyes went wide at the sight of a doe...my patronus. I knew his was a stag! He was Prongs!

"Lily..." he said and with that I knew that I was so much in love with him the moment he called my name.

"James...I...I" Damn..I was short of words. What do I do now?

"Patronuses represent souls...you know?"

"I know" I said. I looked at him and then at the sky. The sparkle in his eyes matched the star in the sky. I felt his arm around me...he turned me to him and I leaned in to his touch. He brushed my hair away from my face and brought himself closer.

I closed my eyes and his lips met mine. Warm... and wonderful. James Potter was kissing me! Oh My God! It was impossible yet happening...and I was loving it. When we broke apart...I smiled at him...

"I love you Lily Evans"

"I love you James Potter" and I hugged him.

"I have wanted to hear that since I first saw you!...So? Will you go out with me?"

I smiled. "Yes! And here is a yes for the 500 th time..." I said.

"What?" he looked confused and ruffled his hair.

"It's the 500 th time you are asking me out!" I chuckled.

"You kept count?" He was astonished! "Why?"

"You can't ignore when the heart throb of Hogwarts is asking you out!"

He was still amused. "Woah". I kissed him again.

Sirius shouted at us "Hey! Public display of affection...not allowed...especially you heads of Gryffindor..." he gave a wicked smile. James gave him his trademark smirk and ruffled his hair.

"Oh look whose saying that!"I said and Marlene blushed.

As they walked away I looked at James. "Shall we head to the Heads common room?" he looked surprised.

"I would love to..." and we walked back holding hands!

* * *

**So did you like it? Please review and let me know if it's good or bad!**


End file.
